


Masks

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Armor Kink, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Identity Porn, Iron Man Suit Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony knows the suit is sexy. He just didn't think Steve would agree so enthusiastically.





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 01: Masks

One moment they were arguing and the next Steve's mouth was on him. Well. No complaints here.

“Jesus, you're so –“ Steve gritted out between kisses, but trailed off into a groan when Tony palmed him with his metal hand. He pushed it away though, eyes intent as he pushed them across the room until Tony's back hit the wall.

Tony smirked. “Well damn, Cap. Looks like you –mpfh,” he trailed off when Steve crushed his mouth back to his, biting roughly at his lips.

Tony's pressure sensors flashed red where Steve held him down with what would have been bruising force even though Tony in the suit could easily flip them if he wanted. That wasn't in the cards though. Not yet.

Instead Tony widened his stance so Steve could slip a thigh in between and push even closer, the HUD blaring warnings from across the room. Steve wasn't holding back at all, fingers just shy of bending the metal. Not that Tony was complaining, as soon as his mouth was free he'd get JARVIS to let him out, unless Steve wanted to –

“Put on the mask,” Steve grunted, eyes blazing as they trailed – well, not over his face, apparently. Tony raised an eyebrow when Steve gripped his metal biceps, eyes drawn to the places where red met gold.

“What mask?” he scoffed. Tony didn't wear a _mask_ , what was he, some 80s superhero? Come on.

Steve huffed impatiently. “The – plate, over your face. Put it on.”

Tony's other eyebrow joined the club. “You want to – what? Not see me when we do this? Cause honestly, Captain, it'd be pretty hard to pretend I'm someone else in this suit–”

“That's not –“ Steve groaned, head thunking against Tony's chest before he pulled back. “Never mind. Let's just not.”

“No, wait wait wait, hold up,” Tony babbled as he grabbed Steve and pulled him back. “You can't just – fine. You know what? Fine.” Tony called the helmet over from where he'd put it down during the meeting, grimacing as it attached itself to his still banged up head. He spread his arms, now in full gear. “This what you wanted, Cap?”

He wasn't prepared for the way Steve's eyes went a shade darker as they fixed on his face plate. Steve immediately stepped back into his arms, grabbing his wrists to push his gauntlets against the wall, right next to his head. Tony tilted his head back and Steve sucked in a sharp breath at the picture Tony undoubtedly made. Huh.

“This is really working for you, isn't it?” Tony said with an amused undertone, nodding his head to where Steve's cock was tenting even through his uniform. Steve growled in warning, pushing his entire body weight against Tony's to keep him immobile.

“Shut up,” he gritted out, grinding against him as his hands circled his metal wrists to push them higher above Tony's head. “Why do you have to be so goddamn reckless all the time? Would it really kill you to follow orders just once? Just once in your life, Tony? Jesus!”

Tony blinked. He hadn't expected the lecture to continue like this. “Uh. Cap? Is this really –“

“No,” Steve panted. “You just have to be contrary, all the damn time and for what? Just to spite me? Is this some sort of game to you, pushing my limits to see how far I'll let you take it? I don't think so, Tony!”

Something in Tony's brain clicked when Steve started pressing open mouthed kisses against the metal of Tony's shoulder plate. “Oh,” he breathed. “Okay.” With a shift of his hips he gave Steve the space he needed to grind up more thoroughly against the suit. Steve gasped, picking up the pace immediately. Tony's eyes widened.

“Fuck, that's so hot,” he murmured, wishing he could feel it as Steve got himself off against his metal thigh, against the _suit_ , Jesus Christ. “This what you imagine, Cap? When I disobey you on the field, you wanna push me down and fuck some sense into me?”

Steve breathed raggedly, pushing harder until the force of his grinding set off warnings on the HUD. Tony ignored them.

“You like that you can, huh?” Tony continued, freeing one wrist from Steve's grasp to pull him closer, faster. Steve's free hand came down to squeeze his shoulder until Tony could hear the metal crunch. “Fuck, you're gonna leave dents in the alloy.”

Steve moaned, hips stuttering for a moment. Tony could see his grip tightening on the pressure sensors. “Yeah, you want that, don't you? Leave a mark on the suit?”

“Tony,” Steve gasped, thrusts turning erratic.

“But it's not about me, is it? When I'm like this you don't see Tony.” Tony leaned down so Steve had no choice but to look at the face plate with blown eyes, a shudder going through him. Tony smirked. “You wanna fuck iron man.”

Steve stilled for a second before he surged up, pressing his lips to the face plate in what would have been a crushing kiss as his hips jerked against him once, twice, before he came in his uniform with a loud groan. “God,” he gasped out, grinding through the aftershocks and Tony hated his life for not getting to feel him do it. “Tony.”

Tony watched as he came down, the HUD registering damage to the outer layer of metal on his shoulder and right gauntlet. Fuck. He reached down to support Steve before he dropped, glazed eyes still fixed on Tony's face plate. Tony swallowed heavily.

“Um, Cap...” Just that seemed to snap Steve out of his stupor. He quickly regained his balance, swaying a bit before he looked at Tony, a blush rising in his cheeks.

“Tony, I, uh –“

“I'm so hard, you have to fucking idea,” Tony blurted, pressing a gauntleted hand against his crotch even though it wouldn't help. “Fuck, Steve. Where the fuck did that come from? No, never mind, just, do something, please?”

Steve looked at his hand with wide eyes before they narrowed with intent, zoning in on the eye slits of the face plate.

“Take off the suit,” he said. Tony didn't need to be told twice.


End file.
